Thrown Back In
by 5iveAM
Summary: Sequel to Thrown Out: Lindsey and Zack are writers for a company that recently bought the old pizzeria: Freddy's. After hearing about the murders they must write a script for the play that will be preformed within the refurbished building. As preparations are ongoing something else buried deep within begins surfacing and an old friend makes a desperate attempt at being found.
1. A New Day

**5ive here! I just remembered I forgot to add this in when I uploaded this...**

 **Anyway! Look what's back! And yes, kinda lame title... but it makes it sound like a sequel and I didn't have any good ideas (other than Recycled... but idk I rolled with this one herp a derp) SO it's back! With new characters and old! And a little bit of a surprise~ idk when it'll be introduced, but I think you'll like it ^^**

 **Hope this ends up being something worth reading and I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Don't forget to criticize me on any mistakes! I CAN TAKE IT! Love you all~!**

The building wasn't open yet, not for a few days at least. For now management was getting things set up: costumes made, backgrounds painted, and finishing touches on scripts.

I'm sure you've all heard the stories about that pizzeria? Freddy's? Yeah, this is the place. The company I work for recently bought the abandoned building. No we weren't planning on reopening it like it had once been but instead wanted to use the building as an attraction. A sort of museum as a tribute to the kids who died here.

Personally I thought it was a little too morbid of an idea, but then… they had just been kids. Maybe sharing the story could help them pass on. Rumors had been going around about how the kids' spirits still haunted this building. With us sprucing up the place I'm sure we were bound to find out if that's true or not.

Actually there is something about today that had drawn me to the pizzeria. The old security guard that worked here agreed to help out and even work here. Mike would be there today showing them around and helping to block off any rooms that were considered dangerous – not to mention he knows the full story of the deaths of those kids. I was excited to meet him and hear the full story.

Pulling into the parking lot I found myself staring at the building, unable to move from a deep fear of the place. It wasn't the building that scared me, but the things that went on inside. Five kids dying in such horrible ways and no one ever finding their bodies as well as the recent death of the store manager, Scott, and the disappearance of another worker soon after.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of my car and locked the doors. Other cars sat around me – workers cars – so at least I knew I wasn't alone.

"Lindsey!" a male voice called out followed quickly by a weight on my shoulder. "Came to see the horror movie man, too?"

I nodded, linking my arm over my friend's shoulder. "Of course! I want to hear about what happened. You come for the ancient pizza?"

He laughed loud, getting off of me. "You dick. I want to hear the gore story!"

"Be more respectful, Zack. Those kids might still be in the building."

"…I can't tell if you're serious or not."

"I'm serious, dipshit. Dying like that can make a spirit pretty angry. Be nice." I nudged him as I passed. "Or I might have to tell them to kill you first."

"Hey!" He ran after me through the open front doors, past the front desk and out into the dining area. "Wow… This place is just like I remember."

"You went here when you were younger?"

"Nah, took my younger brother here before they closed down." If I remembered right, Zack was about twenty now. Just a few years younger than me with the brightest blonde hair you could ask for and dark green eyes while I stood over here with black hair and hazel eyes. Seriously, I was jealous of him. He was so beautiful and he didn't even acknowledge it.

I shrugged it off. "They've really cleaned it up. From what I heard there was blood everywhere. Still weird they never found the bodies…" Even as I talked an overwhelming sadness overtook the air. Zack must've felt it too as he quieted down.

"Zack? Lindsey? What are you doing here?" My manager stood by the stage, blonde hair back in a ponytail and eyes blocked by the shine of her glasses.

We waved and crossed the room to her. "Sorry we didn't call in, Megan. We wanted to meet Mike."

She smiled and gave a soft laugh, holding her clipboard under her arm while she pulled out her phone. "Well, he hasn't shown up yet. His last text said…" she dug through her phone for it. "…Oh, he said he was on his way. That was nearly twenty minutes ago. I hope he's okay."

I thought about my own fears while outside. Maybe Mike got scared and couldn't bring himself to come inside.

The door behind us let out a loud squeak making us all jump and spin around. A man stood there; skin very pale and an unhealthy shade of gray. A Saints cap covered his head and a white, baggy jacket and jeans that didn't seem to match was… well, the rest of him. The door making such a loud shriek didn't seem to faze him in the least.

After a moment of awkward silence, he lifted a hand and said, "Hey. I'm… uh… I'm Mike Schmitt? I was supposed to be here today?"

Megan clapped her hands together, grabbing and scribbling something onto her clipboard. "So glad you could come, Mr. Schmitt."

"Please, just call me Mike, and… I wish I could say I'm happy to be here but I'd be lying out my ass." He stepped further into the room with no fear of the spirits that still lurked. "So… You said you wanted me here to hear the story? Um… maybe we can go back to the office and talk?"

She waved her hand dismissively, still scribbling on her clipboard. "Yes, of course. And Mike, this is Lindsey and Zack. They're assistances of mine working on the play that we'll be setting up. They're writers, so can they sit in and listen? Would that be alright?"

Mike glanced our way. I couldn't help but notice the dead look in his eyes. He was genuinely happy and 'okay' for being in such a place… but something in his eyes said that he still didn't want to be here. He looked tired. "I don't see why not. I hope it's okay that I brought a friend as well. She lost her boyfriend so she's been clinging to me."

"No trouble. Whatever helps you stay relaxed. Sorry to ask you to come here."

Mike laughed, a hollow noise that sounded genuine as well. "It's okay. I've been needing to get out of the house. What better place to go than where I nearly died?"

Megan didn't seem to be fully listening and again waved her hand at him. "Yes yes. I'm actually very busy at the moment." She handed something to Zack. "Please make sure to record the story for your writing. I want the script to be exact, but cut out anything that's not really needed." She turned away and left toward the stage, climbing up and began barking orders at a couple of workers fixing a broken roof tile.

"Is she always like that?" A female voice asked and we looked to see a redhead suddenly appear beside Mike. Compared to her, he looked even sicker.

"For the most part. You get used to it."

The girl smiled, fair skin spotted with freckles that gave me the impression that she was a handful… No idea why it was her freckles that made me feel that way.

Mike pointed to the girl. "This is my friend Riley. Riley, this is Zack and Lindsey. They're going to listen to the story."

Her happy demeanor shifted suddenly and she was very quiet.

"Did you want to come?"

She nodded without another word and we were lead down a hall and into a back room with a single chair and a broken desk. Mike was hesitant but eventually sat in the chair, it scooting back to bump into the wall. He sat there for a long moment. The chair scooted up to the broken desk and his hands found a small, broken iPad in the rubble. He dropped it back into the pile of trash and pushed the chair away.

"You worked here," Zack said, helping me to understand why the man was looking at everything like he did. I had completely forgotten that… This was one of the workers that disappeared and was found. One of them.

Mike took a deep breath, mimicking my own actions of leaving my car. "Sit anywhere. This is a painful story to tell… and even worse to listen to."


	2. Bring Back the Old

**Look at this! Two in one day?! Sorry, I was on a roll and just kept typing ^^**

 **I'm going to try and drag this out as much as I can, I've always been bad at that~ If anyone has any suggestions, let me know! I also might be changing the title of this... idk we'll see ^^ If anyone has any better suggestions, let me know!**

 **LOVE YOU!**

 **Don't forget to tell me how horrible bad I am at stories ;P**

"Everything seemed like it was over, but suddenly Mikey was gone and he hasn't come back. No one knows where he went." Then the man grew silent.

I tried to wrap my brain around it all. At first this sounded like any old regular ghost story, but then near the end it turned into a damn action thing out of a fairytale. I just couldn't believe the ending… or the reasons for why that Mikey guy would run away like that. Even though I could in no way accept anything near the end as truth, it still hit me because I'd heard about some ruckus going on at the city dump a few months back but the police never disclosed any information on it.

Words crowded my throat screaming for entrance to air. All that I could bear was a simple, "Wow…"

"I really liked all of that, up until the part where it had the happy ending and all the spirits left. So the kids aren't here anymore?" Zack didn't seem to be taking this seriously.

Mike shook his head. "No, they're all gone."

Zack leaned over to me, whispering, "We'll have to cut that out. Making people think the kids aren't at rest would be a big pick up around here." He sat up again, clicking the tape recorder. "Well! That was a lot more action-y than I expected. You don't know… maybe… how the kids died, do you?"

"Vincent killed them," Mike said bluntly with no emotion on it.

Riley, having sat there quietly the whole time, cleared her throat. "Mikey said he dreamed about that. And when the kids' spirits were out they looked… wrong."

"They looked like they did when they'd died." Mike's voice faltered and broke. "I've told you the story from what I know and what Riley told me. Is that all you need? Did you want to know anything about when I worked here?"

There was a click from the tape recorder. "Actually, can you tell us about when your manager was killed? If it's not too much."

He blinked but sighed and nodded. "It was a normal night of coming in for work. My shift started at the beginning of the night when the place closed down. When I came in, Vincent and Jeremy were clocking out and getting the last of their cut work done. I saw that Vince didn't get the trash from the office so I went to find him but then I heard yelling.

"Jeremy ran into me when he was trying to get away from all the shouting and said that it was Scott – the manager – and Vince arguing again. It was something about the bathrooms never being clean enough or some shit, I don't know I came in at the end of the argument.

"When I looked to see if maybe I could help out – cause you know, working around people that don't like each other is a pain and I wanted to see if I could maybe make it less of a drag… Anyway, I peeked around the corner and suddenly Vincent grabbed one of the trash cans and hit Scott over the head with it. Those things are pretty damn heavy because we don't want kids knocking them over." He visibly shivered at the memory before continuing. "I watched him fall and the look on Vincent's face…" Again, Mike grew silent. "…he looked like he wasn't done."

I leaned forward waiting in the moment of quiet for the story to escape from his clenched teeth.

"It was all a rush after that. Vincent saw me and I ran. When I did, Jeremy got in the way and Vincent caught up as we fell over. He grabbed Jeremy first. All I remember was him getting thrown out of the way and then a hand at my throat. The two of us struggled for a while before I guess I just passed out. When I came to I was in the hidden basement backstage. I don't know if he did anything with Jeremy… I never saw him again. I was down there for nearly a week trying to call out for help around the duct tape covering my mouth. If it wasn't for Riley and Mikey, I'd of died down there."

My insides hurt at the thought of being stuck like that. Being completely helpless and slowly starving to death in the dark. I couldn't help but feel cold and alone just by imagining it. I shook my head. "I'm sorry you went through all of that."

"I lived so that's all I care about." His hand rose up to scratch under his hat. I thought I saw a line there, an indent in the skin leading up under the cap. "So… is that all? Didn't she say she wanted me to mention if there are any places to block off? I'd just say that little basement over backstage. Not because of me being down there, but just… it's got no purpose and it could be dangerous." His lips formed a tight, thin line telling me that he wanted that dark hole buried and forgotten about for himself and not others.

I made a mental note to tell Megan later.

"And can I ask… what all do you have for the display?"

That had both Zack and me look at each other. "Uh… Some mascot masks and just other things from around the pizzeria. Why?"

Mike's features lightened just a pinch. "Well then, I've got something to show you that you might like. I'm not sure how good it'll work, but hell it's better than nothing." He stood and left out the opposite door to the left hall. We raced to follow him as he continued down the hall in an ordered fashion like he were just doing his rounds from when he worked here. As he went he looked into the closet without stopping, and then made an effort to walk further away from the curtained area – Pirate Cove – than needed before stepping into the room beside the stage.

We followed him inside not knowing what exactly we were in for.

The man crossed the room and stopped in front of the breaker box. The small handle to pull the metal sheet away and get at the switches beneath was pulled, but instead of just the surface lifting the entire wall pulled away leading into darkness beyond.

"What's this?" I asked not wanting to go in there.

"A room to something lower than the basement. The main generator is down here. If we lose power we usually just go into the secret hatch over there," he pointed to the table to where we knew the tile door was, "but when the night is over we have to head down here and turn on the generator to get the place up and running again." Mike stepped inside, again with absolutely no fears. From everything he'd been through I almost wasn't surprised.

Riley followed suit and then Zack and I took up the rear. The shadows within encased me with a sudden cold. Fear pricked at my skin pulling the hairs on my arms. I didn't want to go down here at all… No way. Still I remained right behind Zack knowing full well that my best friend would protect me in a heartbeat. Speaking of heartbeat, mine was freaking the hell out inside my chest.

A dim glow made itself present within the murky dark. It was several small lights making themselves known against the thin, metal stairs that dropped down into the shadows below. The green lights – though a color for good – did nothing but further scream at me to turn back now. I continued to tell myself that the killer was dead and the spirits had moved on… but I couldn't keep the thoughts at bay. Still my mind screamed and screamed at me to turn around and run up the stairs back out into the lit world of the living.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and, as if the darkness heard my thoughts, a soft hiss of static lit up the emptiness. Just beyond my vision glowed two small… lights? No. Two eyes. A pair. Belonging to something that sat just a few feet away from us. A loud and low hum cracked into the dim, green lights' soft glow coming from the thing that sat just on the edge of our vision.

"There he is," Mike said and walked over to it. He pulled out his phone and shone a light on it. There was an old, old animatronic with a yellow husk of a shell completely torn apart and just ready for a horror attraction. The eyes held a detailed look in them that just didn't seem right in the least. All that glowed of them was the gray irises and pupils. How this thing had once been thought to be okay for kids… I'll never know. "This is Springtrap."

Zack had already gone up to it and was messing with it. "Why does it look so different from the others?"

"He's old. I've never seen him work other than… well, he turns on when people come down here. Scared the shit out of me first time I saw him. But he never moves. No one bothered to fix him I guess. All that works is his voice box." He knelt down beside the rabbit, the gray eyes turned to look at him. "Isn't that right, Springtrap? How you holding up?"

The rabbit twitched and screeched as the head tried to turn to look at him. "Hello." The voice was rusty, very deep. "H-Hel-Hello Guard."

Mike laughed, patting the rabbit's shoulder. "He's not good with remembering people, but he knows me. Remember my name?"

It stared at him for a long moment. "Mike."

I felt a rock drop in my gut at how the old robot could remember him by name.

The man smiled and stood. "Good that. Anyway, this is Springtrap. I figured since you're wanting to set up a museum that he could be a good addition and maybe your boss and see about fixing him up." He scratched his head again. "I'd of loved to see this guy in action. It'd be cool to have him working in a museum. Oh, but he's dangerous so no one should be allowed to touch him."

Zack and I stared at him waiting for an explanation. When none came, Zack said, "And? Dangerous how?"

"He has… I forget what it was called, but if people touch between his body parts where he's open," Mike bent down to point at the empty spot of his joints, "they could snap shut and hurt someone. That's why they called him Springtrap." He stood away from the animatronic then, once more reaching up and scratching his head through the hat. "I think I remember Scott saying he was the original Bonnie long ago, but I can't be sure. He calls himself Springtrap because it's what we call him now. No one remembers his name."

The animatronic made loud screeching again, the head twitching and slowly jerking to face him. "Welc-come to Fred Bear's Pizza- Pizza."

I didn't like it down here at all. This didn't feel right. Why was this thing even hidden down here like this? Were they just too lazy to throw it away?

"This would be an amazing addition! Megan will be so excited about this. And look how creepy it is. This is perfect. Thanks, Mike." Zack had sat down in front of the animatronic and was feeling the cracked and broken shell encasing it. As he did so, the animatronic looked over at him, the head attempting to move but obviously being too stiff to do so. "We can probably input some lines so it can greet guests. You think Tony would be able to do that?"

I shrugged. "Probably. We'd have to let him see it. This thing is kinda old."

"Old, but damn advanced. It can see people! How neat is that?"

"Creepy you mean." I shivered. Then I heard the static of it moving again and it was looking at me. "Yeah, creepy."

The rabbit's head twisted and jerked, sparks flying and it was finally looking directly at me. "Hope you enj-j- enjoy your stay at Fred Bear's P-Pizza."

I put my hands up in defeat and turned back to the stairs. "Nope, I'm done. I'm going to tell Megan about that thing and then I'm done."

"Happy birthday, L-Lindsey."

I froze on the first step. I turned back to stare at the animatronic that had silently kept its gaze on me. "…Did it just say my name?"

Mike was looking at it as well, a look of confusion on his face. "How old are you?" he asked me.

"Twenty-two," I answered without a second thought.

He looked back to the animatronic. "Maybe it was just a lucky guess. Don't think too much about it. This thing called me Daniel the first time I came down here." The man stood and followed my lead to the stairs. The redhead, silent this whole time, quickly joined him going the extra mile to grab a handful of his shirt as she went.

I let them pass me and continued to look at the darkened figure of the yellow rabbit whose eyes still remained on me. Another twist of anxiety made my fingertips go numb and a tingle ran up my legs. Zack's hand on my shoulder was what I needed in order to turn my back on the animatronic and leave upstairs. In the darkness came the static of the robot moving once more. If it said something else, I couldn't hear it as my heartbeat pounded in my ears with real fear.


	3. New Friends Old Memories

After mentioning the old robot in the basement Megan immediately made it top priority to move it to Tony. It was the only piece of the old pizzeria that could come in handy. Plus save them money since they wouldn't need a greeter if Tony could fix the rabbit up. A crew came in to move Springtrap from the basement and soon it was in a truck on its way to the mechanic.

I was just glad to see that stupid thing head out the door. Even knowing it'd come back gave me a twist in my gut. Still it was nice for that creepy thing to be gone for now. Mike continued to tell me that my name was just a simple one that had been in Springtrap's memory so not to worry. Zack said the same and that when Tony gets a hold of it that he'd remove all unnecessary names.

Still it was enough to psych me out and I requested to leave for the day. Megan accepted and let me leave. Zack wanted to stay and help out more leaving the script edits to me. Bastard.

On the way home I picked up my kids from school. They were twins: Parker and Peter. I was never one for names and since my boyfriend ran off when he found out I was pregnant, that left me to name these two. Plus I was a Spiderman fan at the time… so their names happened like that. They were both five and a half now and at that stage where they could talk just enough to say the cutest things. Having these two when I lived with my parents never put me down. I worked hard to make sure my kids had a good life and they liked to help me out in any way they could. We didn't have the best of anything, but we made do with what we had. They were happy and so was I.

"How was work, mama?" Peter asked, digging through his bag. "Because school was so fun! I made a hand turkey!"

I laughed. "A turkey? But it's not Thanksgiving yet."

"No. We had a substitute today. She was real nice!"

Parker jumped in. "She put me on blue!"

"Blue? That's the highest, right?" Their class was on a colored card system. Black was the lowest and meant the kid was really bad, then it moved up to red, orange, yellow, green, and then blue. It was the colors of the rainbow, but they never put purple in there. I never questioned it. I was just happy it was an easy enough system for parents to understand without needing to go to the class.

"I got on green!" Peter yelled, just as excited. "I would have been on blue but… I was talking to Gabby when the teacher was talking. Gabby sits behind me. She's nice."

"Well that's no good. You shouldn't talk while the teacher is."

"I know…" Then there was the sound of paper and a green sheet came into the corner of my view. "See! I made a turkey! Parker made one too but his wasn't dried before school was over."

I laughed. "I'll have to look at it when we get home, okay? I can't look when I'm driving."

More paper's rustling and then the boys were talking to each other about school. I continued driving and soon pulled down our road and into the driveway. After turning the car off, getting the boys inside, and gathering up the recordings from talking to Mike, I headed up to the computer room on the second floor and pulled up the file containing the script Zack had done a rough draft of.

Once that was up then I went back downstairs and quickly heated up some soup for the boys and got myself some carrots and a sandwich. We ate in the living room – since the apartment didn't have a proper dining room – and I had the boys tell me about their day. I never did tell them about my own work even when they asked. Seeing as it was about the deaths of a bunch of kids I wanted to keep their pure minds out of it.

"I made a new friend!" Parker pitched in suddenly.

Peter laughed at him. "Yeah yeah, your _friend_." He emphasized the word with air quotes.

"Stop making fun of me!" the brown haired boy crossed his arms and huffed loudly. "Evelynn is nice to me."

"Oh? You met a girl today?"

He piped up. "Yeah! Evelynn! She's got a pretty nice, right mama?" Because I could answer he kept on. "She was talking to me during recess. No one else can see her. She's my special friend."

Oh great. Imaginary friends. I wasn't really prepared for this stage of their lives quite yet. I'd had my own imaginary friend as a child because no one had wanted to be my friend. I had been too into books so didn't play much with other kids. "Oh? And what's she look like?" Bring it on, Parker. Give me the best your imagination can do.

"Well, she's got long brown hair but it's white all on top of her hair and then she's got brown eyes." He made a gesture to the top of his hair showing me where her white hair was. "I asked her why her hair is so weird and she said it's a secret." The little brunette grinned. "She said she'd tell me about it if we became good friends!"

That was different. He made a friend that he didn't know something about them? Or he knew and was just being a stinker and keeping it secret. "Well Evelynn is welcome to come over any time she wants."

"Really?! Cool!" Parker cleaned up his bowl super-fast and let out a held breath. "I'm going to go watch TV, mama!"

"No wait-! Me too!" Peter finished off his soup as well and went scrambling after his brother.

I watched them go with a smile before turning back to my sandwich to finish it off. Once dishes were done and put away – the apartment had no dishwasher so I had to fill in the position with a sink full of soapy water – I went back upstairs to get to work. Both boys played in the extra room beside my own that we'd designated their toy room. They were playing cops and robbers when I peeked in so I left them to that in order to get my work done.

The play we had planned out was going to be just as Mike's story went but with some things shortened to make it all fit within a reasonable amount of time. I figured we could start it off from when Mike worked at the old Pizzeria as a night guard and throw in some things about why he worked there – I'd have to ask him about that later – and have him mentioning the animatronics moving. With the right sound effects and ambient music it would work and the first night could be short. As the nights proceed Mike could learn more about the past through things scattered in the office and blah blah blah blah…

Then it hit me. He had mentioned that other guy working at the dump having nightmares about the children dying. I could easily throw that in this for Mike's days before working the nights. Let the crowd know what was happening as a way for Mike to discover it all. It'd work fine for a play and I didn't think Mike would be too angry about it.

I wrote for a few hours, yawning as I noticed it was almost seven o'clock.

A knock at my door had me jump and I spun around to see Parker looking into the room. The boys weren't allowed in my room unless it was something important but they would always stand outside my door if they had a question. "What is it sweetie? Want a drink of water before bed time?"

He shook his head. Those dark hazel eyes looked out at me from beyond the cracked door. "Can Evelynn sleep over?"

I blinked. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Want me to get the sleeping bag down for you?"

He nodded excitedly and followed me to his room downstairs. It was originally the computer room but the boys had requested to have separate rooms and Parker had wanted this one because it had no window. I didn't ask. I just let him have it. "She wants the green one."

I blinked again, looking back at him. Parker's sleeping bag was in his room and was Superman. In the closet by the front door was a sleeping bag I'd kept from when my boyfriend – their father – lived with me. It was green. I'd never taken it out to show them. For all they knew it was just a black bag with who knew what inside. "We don't have a green sleeping bag," I lied.

Parker looked at the front door from the stairs. "The one in the closet. In the black bag."

A tingle started up my fingers. "U-Uh…"

"She really likes the color green. Please? Can she use it?"

How did he know it was in there? Either way I opened the closet door and dug out the black bag from the top shelf and pulled out the old, green sleeping bag. "This one?"

"Yeah! That one!"

Was it just a good guess? Peter's sleeping bag was in a little bag like this too. Maybe he was just guessing… but how'd he know the color? Another good guess? I pushed the suspicions away and went to set it up in Parker's room beside his Superman bed throwing a pillow down with it. "How's this? Little Evelynn like it?"

Parker glanced at his bed a moment and laughed. "She said she likes that green."

I went the extra mile to smile at the same spot Parker had looked. "Well you're welcome, Evelynn. Don't stay up late you two. You've still got school tomorrow."

"Okay!" He jumped up on his bed, kicking his feet.

I left the room closing the door as I went. Strange tingles still drifted up and down my arms but faded the sooner I climbed the stairs back to my own room. _It was just the shock of Parker knowing the sleeping bag was green. Nothing more._ I told myself. _There's no invisible girl with white and brown hair._ The first thing my eyes met as I returned to my room was the computer with the script still showing. My stomach did another squeeze as I stared at it and stole a glance back down the stairs to Parker's room.

 **I've actually had the... kind of... ending planned out for this for a LONG while. I'm just trying to come up with some filler. Sadly, Parker IS the main character in all of this mess but the POV is still through Lindsey. I made it that way to better make the mystery of who Evelynn is last ^^ Plus because Parker discovers things faster than Lindsey so yep ;P**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite/follow, and SPREAD THE HORROR!**


	4. Whispers

Dropping the kids off at school, I met up with Zack at the old pizzeria with the new plotlines for the script. It wasn't a completed thing, just descriptions of scenes with a few lines here and there from spur of the moment thoughts. I had to improvise from what Mike told us about what the child spirits appeared like – crushed head, split in two, gaping wounds – and thought up some scenarios we could attempt to recreate for the kids' deaths.

Okay, so mostly this play was to show the history of the pizzeria and the kids had been a big part of that. No one would believe the guck Mike told us so I had to make something up. The best we could tell the crowd was that the children's deaths had been brutal but we can't say for sure how they passed since no bodies were ever found, apart from the one stuffed inside of Foxy. That's the only one that showed exactly how intense these killings had been. It had a knot forming in my stomach as I remembered them saying the child had only been maybe five or six, the same age as my sons.

I left Zack to read my ideas and moved over to the stage. Sparks flew from behind the different contraptions placed around it and as I got closer a head popped out. "Hey, Tony," I greeted, jumping up to sit in front of whatever it was he was working on.

"Oh, hiya." He moved his visor back down and went back to fixing some wires, sparks once again lighting up the air. "You look tired. Rough night?" he said without looking up again.

I sighed. "Not really. Parker was up all night talking to his new imaginary friend."

"Imaginary friend? Doesn't he play with his twin?"

"Not really. He likes make believe and Peter likes sports. They haven't played too much since Parker learned how to hold a pencil."

"That's too bad. Twins make the best of friends." He went silent as he finished up what he was doing and slammed a hatch shut. "So what's his imaginary friend?" The blonde man stepped from around a slab of metal to sit beside me, setting his visor on top of his head and hiding the green dyed streak in his hair. "Any special kind of animal?"

"It's a girl. He didn't say a lot about her, just that he 'met' her at school." I smiled about it. "It's kind of cute, but I wish he wouldn't talk so loud with her. It's a little weird. I mean I had plenty of imaginary friends as a kid, but it's just weird seeing someone else talking to nothing." I took a moment to settle myself before saying, "He knew about Brian's sleeping bag."

Tony stared, unfazed. "Wait, you mean the black one in the closet?"

"It's green, the bag is black, but Parker knew the sleeping bag was green."

"Oh yeah, right right. They've seen it before, right? Maybe it was just a subconscious memory?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He said Evelynn, the imaginary friend, wanted it."

Tony smirked. "Maybe a little ghost followed him home from school."

"Oh come on! Don't say that!"

We laughed about it before Tony looked back at something. "I've been working on Springtrap. Want to see? He's kinda neat when he's not all glitchy."

Another shrug as I followed him back toward a hallway leading to the office. He took me to the small closet area just before the office and inside was that large, yellow rabbit. It didn't seem to be able to stand by itself as a metal belt looped around its belly and attached to a rod that in turn hooked to a small platform under its padded feet. All in all it was still a creepy mess with wires jutting out at strange angles, large chunks missing from its casing, and those strange light-veins zapping from around its glowing white pupils. Now that it was in the light I could see that it had brown eyes which did look nice in comparison to the yellow, matted fur.

"H-h-heey and Welcome to-to Freddy Faz- Freddy's Horror Pizza," it stuttered oddly in a voice that was slightly different than before.

"Dang it," Tony muttered as he crossed the closet to get behind the rabbit. Its eyes followed him and head twitched trying to do the same. "It still tried to say Fazbear… I thought I erased that. And it's supposed to say 'Horror Museum' not 'Pizza'… For an old animatronic it has a pretty stubborn memory."

I leaned in the doorway watching him work sporadically on the ancient thing. "Maybe you're stubbornness will win."

He glared out at me. "Ha ha, you're funny."

"F-F-Fuuuuuunny," the rabbit echoed.

Tony laughed. "He learns words too fast but won't forget some." He continued messing with more wires and pulling out things. I figured it was best to just let him work.

Leaving back towards the stage I found Zack finishing up with the script. "So? Like it?"

"It's a little too much violence for the kids, don't you think?" He raised a brow at me, obviously freaked out by how in detail I'd gone. And I was the one who normally skipped all of that stuff.

"Well it was a big part of this place, and you remember the reports and photos we dug up about the kid stuffed in…" I had to swallow hard as I saw how easily I was saying it. "The… _that_ kid."

He studied the paper again, and then nodded. "Makes sense. But we're using adults for all of this. Kids would be too much."

I agreed, but as I tried to add more my phone buzzed. "It's my kids' school… Give me a minute. Hello?" I moved away from Zack when Megan approached so they could talk about the script. "Principal Harris?"

He sounded more than angry as he tried to calmly say, "Just to inform you your son, Parker, is in my office. He attacked one of his fellow classmates today."

"Excuse me?!" I couldn't think of my little boy doing such a thing. Either of them. I couldn't even believe that they'd just gotten the name wrong. My kids wouldn't do that unless, "Did he have a reason?"

"No, ma'am. He hit his classmate, Keith Storey, with a book in class and continued hitting him while he was already unconscious."

"Unconscious?! Oh my god…" I had to sit. I was too angry… if that made sense. A chair slid up behind me and I silently thanked whoever it had been. "Is… is he okay? The kid Parker hit?"

"He'll be fine, ma'am. Luckily he has no concussion and the parents aren't too mad… but we are suspending Parker for a week."

I was fuming. I didn't have anywhere to take him and I could not be having him at work with me, not with what this play is about. It didn't seem like I was going to have a choice. If I couldn't find a babysitter than I was going to have to bring him to work with me. "Okay. I'm on my way." After he replied, I hung up.

Megan let me leave after I explained and I was in my car on my way to the school. I had no idea what would cause Parker to break like this. He had his little imaginary friend but that wasn't anything strange. Kids with active imaginations create things for them to play with when the real world won't offer up what they want. I expected his first 'friend' to be a dog or a cat since our apartment didn't accept animals so sure a little girl was a bit strange. Plus he was at the age where girls were gross…

I tried not to think too hard about it already getting worked up with the story Mike had told me about the spirit that had shadowed him and moved on to the still missing guy, Mikey. I'd already seen enough movies to know when not to ignore something strange with my kid.

By the time I pulled up to the school I planned to ask him about Evelynn.

I exchanged few words with the principal, the other child's parents had already picked him up so I couldn't apologize to them, and Parker was less than sociable. I took him by the hand and lead him to the car. "Do you have any idea what you did?" I asked, hiding my anger but keeping my voice stern.

Parker nodded.

"And? What did you do?"

"I hit the bad man."

I stopped. "Bad man? Parker, how was that boy bad?"

"Keith is bad. Evelynn told me."

Now I knew he was just playing games. "Parker, he never did anything to you. Principal Harris said you hit him with a book during class. Why did you do that?"

"So he wouldn't do anything bad."

"What was he going to do?"

"Hurt me."

I stared at my son for a long while. "Why would he hurt you?"

"Because…" Parker looked around, peeking behind me and even in my jacket. " _She_ told me."

"Evelynn?"

"SHHH!" He looked around again, pulling his hood up to hide in. "She doesn't like me talking about her."

"But you talked about her yesterday."

"She doesn't like it!" he whined and shut up.

I didn't push it. Actually I pulled out my phone and gave Mike a call, hanging up before anyone could answer or I could leave a message. I wanted him to contact me whenever he could. At least I wanted his phone to have my number and for his to be the first on my call log so I could call him later tonight. Something was wrong with my son and it was something to do with Evelynn… whoever that was.

 **Sorry again, this story is really hard to come up with filler for ^^'**


End file.
